vampires_thedarksidefandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
Powers & Slaves by Level Q. What are 'Power Classes'? A. There are 3 'Power Classes'. These Powers are available to 'learn' in the game and they enhance the natural Powers that your Vampire Character has already. The categories of Powers are: • 'Physical' - all Vampires have 'Physical' abilities/powers e.g. fangs, claws, enhanced speed, sight and hearing. • 'Mental' - all Vampires have 'Mental' abilities/powers e.g. presence, mind control, hypnosis and the ability to instill fear. • 'Supernatural' - these Power Classes are taught by Bloodline e.g. animal forms/control, command of the elements, demon summoning and blood magic. Q. What are 'Disciplines'? A. There are 6 'Disciplines' in the game and all Powers fall into these 6 Disciplines. Each Bloodline specializes in a Discipline and the Powers of that Discipline has become the Bloodline strength. Some powers fall into one or more Disciplines and others are exclusive to one Discipline only. However, any vampire can acquire any power irrespective of Bloodline. You are advised to choose wisely. The Disciplines are differentiated by the icons you see beside them. * Physical- Physical abilities * Mental - Mental abilities * Mystical - Nature and element abilities * Blood Magic - Magical abilities * Animalism - Physical animalistic abilities (forms) * Spiritus - Shaman and spirits (wraiths/demons) Q. Does your Bloodline have any importance when buying powers? A. Yes paying attention to your Bloodline is never a bad idea Additional Information about Powers: 1~~What you take in on the defense side and on the attack side in regards to powers, IS different. 2~~You can see your attack when you attack something. However, your defense HAS to be sent to you by someone that you get to whack you one. If clan, you must unclan then reclan. 3~~Your powers have 2 stats. Attack and Defense. When sorting your powers, it is best to have what you are taking in on each side so that you can compare. 4~~There are different categories of powers. Physical, Mental, Supernatural. You take one of each, per clan member, into battle with you. (i.e. ~~ EACH clan member takes 1 physical power, 1 mental power, 1 supernatural power). You should have enough powers in each category to cover your clan. If you have 501, you should have 501 Physical powers, 501 Mental powers, 501 Supernatural powers. 5~~You WILL have powers in each category that will be used solely on attack, and solely on defense. This is why you should have your attack and defense when you sort your powers. 6~~You need to look at what order your powers are taken in. In each category you have common powers and rare powers. Rare powers include Council powers, unearthed powers, and all rares that are drops from fights, whether it be the trinity or others. 7~~Rare and common powers may or may not be bloodline powers, whether it be for your bloodline or all bloodlines. ALL supernatural powers are bloodline powers, including the rares. 8~~When looking at your attack and defense you will see that all powers are listed together and not separated for you into specific category. If it is easier, copy and paste and separate them. For example.... This how you see your attack. 11 Essence of Caine, 84 Hypnotic Glance, 1 Aerial Attack, 33 Vampiric Scream, 372 Talon of the beast, 1 Omnipresence, 5 Blessing of Lillith, 8 Instill Fear, 487 Reflect Unlife, 1 Spirit of Andilaveris, 108 Pyrokenesis, 78 Rigor Mortis, 84 Scorpions Touch, 97 Rot Flesh, 133 Control Sandstorm Now Separate it~~ Physical powers~~ 11 Essence of Caine, 84 Hypnotic Glance, 1 Aerial Attack, 33 Vampiric Scream, 372 Talon of the beast, Mental Powers~~ 1 Omnipresence, 5 Blessing of Lillith, 8 Instill Fear, 487 Reflect Unlife Supernatural Powers~~ 1 Spirit of Andilaveris, 108 Pyrokenesis, 78 Rigor Mortis, 84 Scorpions Touch, 97 Rot Flesh, 133 Control Sandstorm This is how you see your defense. 11 Essence of Caine, 490 Decapitate, 1 Omnipresence, 1 Induce Lust, 5 Blessing of Lillith, 1 Mind Control, 11 Cause Anguish, 177 Resistance to Religious Relics, 8 Instill Fear, 297 Reflect Unlife, 1 Spirit of Andilaveris, 155 Control Sandstorm, 96 Black Breath, 128 Burning Touch, 121 Breath of Dragon Separate it~~ Physical Powers~~ 11 Essence of Caine, 490 Decapitate, Mental Powers~~ 1 Omnipresence, 1 Induce Lust, 5 Blessing of Lillith, 1 Mind Control, 11 Cause Anguish, 177 Resistance to Religious Relics, 8 Instill Fear, 297 Reflect Unlife, Supernatural Powers~~ 1 Spirit of Andilaveris, 155 Control Sandstorm, 96 Black Breath, 128 Burning Touch, 121 Breath of Dragon Put them side by side to compare what you are taking in. Like this~~ ~~Physical Attack 11 Essence of Caine, 84 Hypnotic Glance, 1 Aerial Attack, 33 Vampiric Scream, 372 Talon of the beast, ~~Physical Defense~~ 11 Essence of Caine, 490 Decapitate, You can already see that not all powers are used on each side. 9~~Your powers are pulled into fights by Rares (all bloodline), Rares (bloodline specific), Common (bloodline specific), Common (no bloodline). 10~~When sorting your powers, count how many rares are being used and go down your list. When you get to the common powers THAT is the one(s) you will be using to make up the difference to make your 501 in that category. 11~~When starting, you may not have all of the "best" powers for your attack and defense sides due to bloodflow/income/upkeep. You do NOT want to go into a negative bloodflow. And you must save blood to purchase more slaves and upcoming powers. 12~~When starting and clanning, it is best to NOT have your 501 of powers, but enough to cover your clan plus 10, depending on how fast you add clan. Try to stay at least 10 ahead. This will keep you from having unnecessary upkeep. 13~~You will need powers for missions. It is best to purchase before you start the mission and sell back when done IF it is a power with upkeep...unless you actually use that power in your fights. 14~~NEVER will you need more than 501 of a power. What you see on your attack and defense are what you use. Any other powers that you have and do not see on the attack or defense are NOT used in any way, shape, or form. Having 600 of a power will NOT make you any stronger or weaker. It will do 100% nothing for your fights if it is not seen on the fight screen. Attack or defense side.